


Regarde derrière toi

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [64]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Loneliness, M/M, Orm needs help
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La guerre était finie, et Orm était seul.





	Regarde derrière toi

Regarde derrière toi

  
''Mère avait raison... Les larmes coulent sur les joues à la surface...''

  
Arthur releva les yeux de son trident quand Orm prononça ces mots, il pouvait sentir sa douleur et sa peine en à peine deux phrases. Son frère pleurait face à lui alors qu'ils venaient de se battre pour la survie du monde, le trident de son père en morceaux à ses pieds alors qu'il était à genoux sur la coque d'un vaisseau. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas paraître trop gentil avec lui après cette guerre fraternelle qu'ils venaient de lancer, mais ça restait son petit frère devant lui en détresse. Mera le regarda quelques secondes, analysant la situation, avant d'hocher la tête rapidement, elle avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Arthur s'avança d'abord vers lui, le pas léger et assuré, Orm ne bougeait pas, il était seulement remué par ses sanglots, Curry lui tendit la main, ses cheveux lentement bercés par le vent, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours à tout cassé, qu'il avait failli le tuer, Orm restait son frère, alors Arthur n'allait pas le laisser souffrir devant lui sans agir.

  
Orm releva doucement la tête, ses cheveux blonds bouclés par l'eau tombant légèrement sur son front, ses yeux brouillés par ses larmes. Dieu... Il avait l'air si perdu malgré sa beauté naturelle. Arthur commençait à devenir cinglé pour avoir pensé ça, mais il ne pouvait nier que son frère était beau. Orm pinça ses lèvres avant de poser sa main dans celle d'Arthur, qui le releva avec délicatesse, le serrant contre lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Orm fuyait son regard, ses yeux implorant une cachette et la rougeur sur ses joues lui dévoilant la honte qu'il pouvait ressentir.

  
''Je suis là Ormi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais.'' Arthur lui sussura à l'oreille, ses bras forts l'entourant et le protégeant des regards haineux autour d'eux

''Arthur... Je suis tellement désolé...'' Orm murmura en fuyant toujours le regard de Curry

''Regarde derrière toi.''

  
Orm se retourna avec appréhension de ce qu'il y pouvait y avoir derrière lui, mais à la place il faillit s'écrouler sur ses genoux s'il n'était pas tenu par Arthur. Sa mère était bien vivante devant lui... Il tituba jusqu'à Atlanna, pour la prendre dans ses bras, il ne voulait plus la laisser partir, ses larmes continuaient de couler, ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur vint les rejoindre dans leur étreinte, posant doucement ses lèvres sur son front. Orm se sentait bien, ou du moins en sécurité entouré de sa famille, il avait fait des choses horribles et ne pourraient jamais être pardonné, mais il n'était plus seul.

  
Fin


End file.
